weapon_alphafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonsu
|occupation= Bodyguard |appearances= Weapon Alpha 2 |sprite= |weapon = Ara Shiken}} Sonsu is a special robot built in secret by Dr. Kusa when he was captured by Alpha and forced to make Robots for him. Built in the image of a hero from the long-deceased Japan, he is one of the four playable characters in Weapon Alpha 2. Background Sonsu was designed and built by Dr. Kusa to aid in escaping from Alpha's control. Kusa chose a Samurai design to represent a lost sense of honor he saw in the robots of Alpha's Army. In-Game Appearances Weapon Alpha 2 Sonsu is activated partway through the course of Weapon Alpha 2 for the purpose of saving Dr. Kusa from Alpha's evil clutches. He starts off strong, but as he fights his way through Alpha's forces, it becomes more and more evident that Kusa's senility was getting to him, and that he is held together by little more than duct tape and glue. At the edge of Alpha's Fortress, he meets up with Valo (Who was also heading to Alpha's Fortress to liberate Dr. Kusa) and is commanded by Kusa to kill him. Without knowing any better, Sonsu obeys his creator, and nearly succeeds in murdering Valo before his poor hardware leads to him collapsing into pieces, leaving only his deactivated head and sword intact. Without missing a beat, Kusa thanks Valo for rescuing him, and begs him to help fix up his Robot. Valo grudgingly agrees, and Sonsu is rebuilt from the remaining parts from the ground up. Indebted to Valo for saving his life, Sonsu agrees to help Valo in his campaign against Alpha. Weapons/Abilities Ara Shiken Sonsu's primary weapon is Ara Shiken, a simple one-handed sword that doubles as a form of conductor rod for him. Energy shots caught on Ara Shiken will be absorbed by the blade and into Sonsu. Holding the charge will make him build up his run speed as he stores more and more energy, but he can also spend pent-up energy on his own attacks. As his title suggests, his main talent is generating winds to aid him, including using them as propulsion to help himself get around quicker, using cutting winds in tandem with Ara Shiken, and even summoning small tornadoes to shred his opponents. Personality & Relations Sonsu is strange by the standards of Weapon Alpha in the fact that he is not very strange at all. Like the samurai he was modeled after, his wisdom is one of his defining qualities, and he in fact reveres knowledge and spends much of his spare time studying. Though he is grateful and respectful to his creator, Dr. Kusa, he questions the old man's intelligence at times and worries for his senility. When he is freshly built, Sonsu has a very black-and-white perspective on life. He is a robot, able to think like a human but to built to serve humans. He does what he is instructed to do to the letter, and clashes with Valo often for his lack of intelligence or efficient methods. However, over the course of the story, Sonsu learns about gray areas in morality, and makes his own decisions regarding the truly correct decision. Valo also teaches him the ever-important lesson to stop being grim about everything. Towards the end of Weapon Alpha 2, Sonsu has found his sense of humanity—not perceiving himself as a human's equal, but as being just like a human. Miscellaneous Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:WA2 Characters